Diskussion:Klingonisch-Romulanische Allianz
Dass die Klingonen die Tarnvorrichtung von den Romulanern bekommen haben, scheint ja noncanon zu sein oder? --HenK | discuss 09:08, 7. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :ich kenne die episode nicht. aber laut den genannten non-canon quellen hatten die romulaner zuvor nichtmal den warpantrieb. das ist glaube unsinn--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 09:13, 7. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ::Kor erzählt doch in irgend was über die ersten klingonischen Tarnvorrichtungen. Lässt sich das datieren oder sagt er da sogar was über deren Ursprung?--Bravomike 09:21, 7. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Weiß ich nicht. Aber die MA/en sagt hier folgendes: It has been speculated that the Klingon Empire acquired cloaking technology during an alliance with the Romulans. Such an alliance was loosely implied by Romulan use of Klingon ships in TOS: "The Enterprise Incident" and later mentioned as having taken place at some point in the past in TNG: "Reunion" and TNG: "The Neutral Zone" but there is no canon evidence to support the idea of Romulans supplying Klingons with cloaking technology. --HenK | discuss 09:28, 7. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Worf spricht in Der Kampf um das klingonische Reich, Teil I von einer neuen Klingonisch-Romulanischen Allianz.--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 19:53, 25. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Zum Noncanon hey, bravomike (oder jemand der "Die Welten der Föderation" besitzt). steht in dem buch auch, das die romulaner vor der allianz keinen warpantireb hatten?--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 12:26, 7. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Zitat aus "Die Welten der Föderation", Artikel über Romulus, S. 156 (Hervorhebung von mir): ... Es gab früher eine Allianz zwischen den Romulanern und den Klingonen. Die wurde jedoch abgebrochen, nachdem es Differenzen über den Austausch von Waffen und Technologie gageben hatte. Es gibt keine neutrale Zone zwischen diesen beiden Imperien, und an der Grenze kommt es immer wieder zu kurzen Kämpfen. Heute bedauern die Klingonen, daß sie den Romulanern die Warptechnologie gaben. Allerdings bedauern die Romulaner ebenso, daß sie den Klingonen zeigten, wie man Schiffe tarnen kann. :Also noch einmal eine dritte Variante, die Romulaner haben Tarntechnologie gegeben und dafür nicht nur die D7-Klasse sondern überhaupt erst den Warpantrieb bekommen. Das ist vermutlich eine Folge der weit verbreiteten Ansicht, der Bird-of-Prey aus hätte keinen eigenen Warpantrieb--Bravomike 14:26, 7. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ::also, in der besagten spielanleitung von Star Trek: Starfleet Academy heisst es die Romulaner hätten ihre Tarnvorichtung gegen einige D-7 Kreuzer getauscht. Die technologie der Kreuzer währe analysiert worden und die Romulaner bauten den Warp-Antrieb nach--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 14:45, 7. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Erneute Frage zum Kanon Folgender Satz aus einer Rezession zum Roman Das jüngste Gericht, ''... Klingonen und Romulaner ihre Allianz gegründet haben. (Ich war nie ein Fan dieser Interpretation von „The Enterprise Incident“.), hat mich zu der Frage bewegt, ob es überhaupt irgend eine canonische Quelle für die Romulaner-Klingonen-Allianz gibt. Ich habe jetzt nicht alle Folgen angeguckt, die hier als Quelle genannt sind. In Das Netz der Romulaner ist jedenfalls keine Rede davon. --Egeria (Diskussion) 16:37, 14. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :Die einzigen Belege für eine Allianz stammen nicht aus TOS, sondern aus TNG. In sagt Worf, dass der Angriff auf Khitomer zu einer Zeit stattfand, als die Romulaner die Alliierten der Klingonen gewesen seien. Später, in , spricht Riker ausdrücklich von einer neuen Allianz (A new Klingon alliance with the Romulans?), die droht. Jetzt könnte man aber natürlich anfangen, die Chronologie dahinter zu untersuchen, denn Khitomer war ja nach den Angriff auf Narendra III, und vor allem lange nach der Schlacht von Klach D'Kel Brakt, die wiederum nach den ersten Anzeichen für die Allianz in TOS stattfand. Rikers indirekter Hinweis auf eine zuvor bestehende Allianz muss also nicht zwingend auf eine Allianz bezogen sein, die zur Zeit von TOS bestand. Für die gäbe es dann in der Tat keinen ausdrücklichen und direkten Beleg, bis eben auf die Nutzung der Schiffe.--Bravomike (Diskussion) 17:43, 14. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Danke. Aber jetzt habe ich noch eine Frage. Anläßlich der letzten Änderung: Wie ist denn das jetzt mit der Tarnvorrichtung. Wurde weider oben nicht geklärt dass es dafür keinen canonischen Beleg gibt? Und nur weil wir in Tarntechnologie der Klingonen sehen, heißt das doch nicht, dass sie diese von den Romulanern erhalten haben. Meiner Meinung nach sollte der betreffende Abschnitt um den Teil mit der Tarnvorrichtung gekürzt werden; und die zweite Quelle wieder raus. --Egeria (Diskussion) 20:04, 14. Aug. 2012 (UTC) ::Also wenn ich mal fix das Transksript durchgehe, werden die Klingonen nur einmal erwähnt und zwar in dem Zusammenhang, dass die Romulaner nun klingonisches Design verwenden. Was die romulanische Tarnvorrichtugn angeht, so sagt Kirk in einem Logbuch: Commander Scott has less than fifteen minutes to install the Romulan's cloaking device and get it working.. Somit ist zumindest die Besatzung der Enterprise in BEsitz einer romulanischen Tarnvorrichtung. Ich finde jedoch weder einen Hinweis darauf, dass die Klingonen die Tarnvorrichtung erhalten haben, noch, dass die klingonische Tarnvorrichtung auf romulanischer Technologie basiert. Im angegebenen Film sieht man nur eine klingonische Tarnvorrichtung in Aktion, wir bekommen aber, wie Egeria bereits erwähtne, keine Informationen über dessen technische Herkunft. Ergo sind beide Quellen für diese Information falsch! Der Absatz muss dementsprechend geändert werden, da es somit noncanon ist. Es sei denn, Mark kann entsprechende Belege vorlegen, die dem Canon entsprechen. --D47h0r Talk 20:25, 14. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :Die Information stammt so anscheinend aus dem Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Journal (MA/en) und wäre damit nicht kanonisch. Soweit ich das sehe, wissen wir nur, dass die Klingonen die Tarnvorrichtung zum Zeitpunkt der Schlacht Caleb IV erst seit sehr kurzer Zeit hatten – woher sie kommen, wissen wir aber nicht.--Bravomike (Diskussion) 20:59, 14. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Spekulation Der zweite Absatz sollte raus: Bereits vor 2268 gibt es eine erste Verbindung, in deren Rahmen auch ein Technologieaustausch stattfindet. Die Romulaner erhalten klingonische Kreuzer der D7-Klasse, während die Klingonen die romulanische Tarnvorrichtung erhalten. ( ; ) In diesen beiden Filmen wird keine Allianz erwähnt. Auch der Technologietausch ist nicht kanonisch. Die D7-Kreuzer könnte das Romulanische Imperium auch gekapert oder nachgebaut haben. -- 12:08, 14. Mär. 2013 (UTC)